Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2a-(-a-1)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 2a {-1(}\gray{-a-1}{)} $ $ 2a + {a+1} $ Combine the $a$ terms: $ {2a + a} + 1$ $ {3a} + 1$ The simplified expression is $3a+1$